


Snowmen

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, building a snowman, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The one with snowmen building and proposals





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of sterek and the prompt 'building a snowman'  
> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know

Derek could sense Stiles bounding down the stairs; already sure of what his boyfriend was about to say.

“Hey Der do you wanna build a-“

“Stiles I swear to god if you finish singing that song I will never do anything you want ever again.”

Ever since it snowed enough the night before, Stiles has been singing that annoying Disney song, trying to get Derek to build a damn snowman with him. 

Truth be told, Derek did in fact want to build a snowman. He hadn’t built one since he was 14 and he remembered how fun it was back then.

All of his brothers and sisters and cousins would gather in the yard, each claiming their spot before they started on their family of snowmen. Derek’s favorite part was always decorating the snowmen though, being able to give his snowman a bit of his personality. 

Not one to enjoy his boyfriend’s sadness, Derek got off the couch, heading towards the door to grab his jacket and gloves. 

“Where are you going oh god are you leaving me I’m sorry Der I didn’t think it was that annoying you can’t leave me this close to Christmas I’ll be heartbroken forever and I’ll die. I’ll die Derek!”

Derek just laughed at his boyfriend’s antics. 

“Stiles, I’m getting ready to go outside so we can build a snowman together. Plus if I was going to leave you obviously I’d do it in the middle of the night when you were asleep and not here to stop me,” he laughed. 

Derek enjoyed the speechless Stiles he left by the door as he walked outside, deciding where we wanted to build the snowman. 

Eventually Stiles joined him, a sour note to his scent, throwing Derek off. 

“Hey Stiles come on, look at me. You know I’m joking right? I’m in this for the long haul alright. Like marriage and kids and growing old together. You know I love you right?”

Derek was mentally kicking himself. He tried to make a joke and all he’d done was upset Stiles. 

Stiles gave Derek a small nod, joining him in the middle of their yard.

“So, are we doing a single snowman or should we try to make a couple of them?” Derek asked, trying to make Stiles happy again. 

“Two. One of you and one of me.”

Derek nodded, making a snowball to get ready to start. 

Derek was thankful for their outdoor speakers because they were able to listen to Christmas music as they worked together. 

After a couple hours their snowmen were built and dressed.

Stiles’ had one of his plaid shirts around the neck of his as a scarf and Derek left his fairly simple, sticking an old pair on sunglasses on his. 

Proud of their creations, they took a few pictures with their snowmen and of their snowmen alone.   
Stiles was going back through the pictures when he noticed there was a slight shimmer coming from the side of his snowman. 

“Der what’s this?” he asked as they both looked at the picture. 

“I don’t know let’s go outside and look,” Derek said, feeling nervous now. 

They went outside and Stiles went to inspect his snowman, jaw dropping when he saw what was there.   
Hanging off of one of the finger branches of his snowman was an engagement ring. 

“Der I – what’s this?”

Stiles turned to see Derek grabbing the ring and getting down on one knee. 

“Hopefully it’s the future you. Stiles I love you more than anything and you make living worth it. Before you I didn’t think living was worth it and I wasn’t convinced anything could change that. But then you came along and you’ve wormed your way into my life and I never want to let go of you. I want to adopt kids with you and raise them and grow old with you and I want it all Stiles. Will you marry me?”

Derek waited as Stiles’ mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say.   
Derek was sure he’d say yes but he was getting a little impatient. 

“Stiles babe I love you but my knee is getting cold are you going to answer me anytime soon?” he laughed. 

Stiles nodded enthusiastically, launching himself at Derek, causing both of them to tumble backwards into the snow. 

“Yes yes yes yes yes a million times yes Derek,” Stiles said, peppering Derek’s face with kisses. 

Derek managed to slip the ring on Stiles’ finger before going back to kissing his fiancé. 

The snow seeping through his clothes was totally worth it.


End file.
